Coming home.
by Wouter Jaegers
Summary: Two songs of Jimi Hendrix, two guys wanting to see their girlfriends, two similar situations two different outcomes.


COMING HOME ****

COMING HOME

A pokémon fan fiction by Wouter Jaegers

Two songs from Jimi Hendrix' album "Are you experienced?" Two similar situations, two different endings.

The wind cries Mary

__

"After all the jacks are in their boxes, and the clowns have all gone to bed. You can hear happiness staggering on down the street, footprints dressed in red."

Ash Ketchum didn't think he would miss her this much, her smile, her arguments with him, her attractiveness. After leaving for the big city to go to college, he made a lot of friends but it didn't compare to traveling the world with her at his side. In short he just missed her being around. 

__

"And the wind cries Misty"

"Hey Ash what's up?" Tai spoke up while making his way over to his roommate. Ash shared a dorm with two other guys, they were buddies to the end. Tai and the other guy Matt had traveled together when they started out. 

"Nothing Tai, I guess I'm just depressed." Came Ash' weary reply, he didn't want Tai to know what the cause was of his blues. 

"Let me guess. It's about Misty, isn't it?" Ash smiled, Tai knew better, he must have drawn his conclusions on how Ash described his travels with her. Ash nodded slowly and sighed.

__

"A broom is drearily sweeping up the broken pieces of yesterday's life. Somewhere a Queen is weeping, somewhere a King has no wife." 

Tai had it easy compared to him, his girlfriend Sora was also on the same campus. Ash liked Sora, she was two years older than Tai and Tai always referred to her as "The older sister he never had. Tai had no idea how accurate that description also fitted Misty.

__

"And the wind it cries Misty"

In the corner of the room was Ash' second roommate playing guitar. Matt was one of the most popular guys in school and given what a nice guy he was, that wasn't really surprising. Matt's band The Digital Monsters played local venues and always sold them out.

"Take it from us Ash, if you really miss her that much, you just go and visit her." Matt spoke soberly. "You can borrow my car if you want to"

"Thanks Matt, you and Tai are the best." Ash sadly smiled in gratitude.

__

"The traffic lights they turn blue tomorrow and shine their emptiness down on my bed. The tiny island sags downstream. 'Cause the life they lived is dead."

"But for my feelings it will be much more fitting if Pidgeot flew me over." Ash smiled while reaching for a pokéball.

"You go, we'll take care of things here." Tai smiled while shaking Ash' hand.

__

"And the wind, it screams Misty."

As Ash stepped on the warm feathered back of his old friend and they took off in the mellow evening air, his thoughts were with that bratty redheaded girl with those wonderful emerald eyes.

__

"Will the wind ever remember, the names it has blown in the past, and with this crutch, it's old age and it's wisdom, it whispers 'No this will be the last.' "

"And off he goes." Matt smiled. "Now I hope that when he arrives at her place, he doesn't find out that she has found somebody new." Tai looked up at his friend and shook his head.

"No chance of that happening Matt." Tai smiled, even though he only knew Misty from photographs and from what Ash told him, he knew that Misty would be waiting for Ash no matter how long.

__

"And the wind it cries Misty."

"Go on brother let nothing stop you."

Red house

__

"There's a red house over yonder, that's where my baby stays. Yeah, there's a red house over yonder, that's where my baby stays."

Brock turned the wheels of his car to the right and quietly drove his car up the driveway. Finally he was home again, that expedition to study the breeding of Onix took a hell of a lot longer than anticipated. 

Finally being able to find a girl to settle down and start a family with was a dream come true and given that that girl was a nurse Joy really added to that. 

__

"Well, I ain't home to see my baby in ninety and one half days. It's about time I'd see her."

Brock was really anxious to have his very own Nurse Joy in his arms again. The same arms in which he held many other girls during the expedition, Brock was no saint, he knew that it was wrong to cheat on his own Nurse Joy but as long as she didn't know about it there was nothing to fear.

Brock brought his key to the door, but what was this?

__

"Wait a minute, something's wrong. The key won't unlock the door."

Brock scanned the house there had been some changes. The locks were different, the mailbox, it no longer had his name on it. Brock took out his flashlight and shone into one of the windows, all the furniture was gone. The house was empty.

__

"Now wait a minute, something's wrong baby, the key won't unlock the door. I get a bad feeling that my baby, she don't live here no more."

Brock was dumbfounded, what the hell happened and why didn't Nurse Joy tell him about it? Brock scanned the surroundings and noticed something lying under the doormat. When lifting it up he found a watertight envelope. When opening up he found pictures of himself making love to the girls he met during the expedition. She knew, she knew it all along.

Further pictures showed a yard sale, Joy had sold everything he owned. All that he had left were his car and the clothes he wore.

__

"I might as well go back down, way back across yonder over the hill. Yeah I might as well get back over yonder, way back over yonder across the hill. That's where I came from."

Brock turned away in his car, the only thing he still owned. He knew he had gotten his just deserved but had to smile at it, there were plenty more Joy's to seduce.

__

"Because if my baby doesn't love me no more, I know her sister will."

****

THE END.


End file.
